Dreaming
by Stiletto
Summary: Just a short songfic, rated for slash, Mush/Spot


"Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you"   
  
3am, Spot Conlon sat awake in his private room in Brooklyn, gazing out his window, and sighing at his bad luck.   
  
"And I wish on a star that somewhere you are   
Thinking of me too"  
  
At the same time, Mush lay away in his bunk, his head filled with thoughts, mostly about Spot. The skinny boy, with the over inflated ego and the light brown hair. "Why do I feel this way?" Mush asked himself silently. He drifted off into a deep sleep, filled with dreams where he and Spot could be together.   
  
"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"  
  
Spot thought about Mush. His great body, dazzling smile, and sexy brown hair. "I wonder if Mush ever thinks about me like this?" Spot wondered. He shook his head "Mush probably doesn't even know I exist" he thought dejectedly.   
  
"Wonder if you ever see me   
And I wonder if you know I'm there   
If you looked in my eyes   
Would you see what's inside   
Would you even care?"  
  
Mush, still dreaming of Spot, found himself lying in a lush green field, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. And lying next to him was, you guessed it, Spot. The two embraced and kissed. Mush shivered at the feeling of Spot's warm, delicate hands, caressing his.   
  
"I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Spot decided triumphantly, "Tomorrow is the day I'm gonna do it!" He sat down on his bed and rested his chin in his hands. "What am I talkin about? I'll probably chicken out like all the other times."   
  
"So I wait for the day   
And the courage to say how much I love you   
Yes I do!"  
  
Mush dreamt that he and Spot were open about their relationship, all the meaningful glances, turned into gazing into each other's eyes, the playfully punches, into playfully kisses, and most of all, the handshakes, into tight, endless hugs.   
  
"I'll be dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight"  
  
Spot sat in his room, scribbling 'Mush Conlon' on a piece of paper, like a schoolgirl. "I wish it were the truth" he sighed.   
  
"And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"  
  
Out of nowhere, Mush started dreaming in Spanish. Whispering beautiful words into Spots ear. True, Spot didn't know Spanish, and Mush didn't know it that well either, but in his dreams, he was one hot latin lover.   
  
"Corazón   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti   
I can't stop dreaming   
Cómo te necesito   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
Mi amor, cómo te extraño"  
  
Spot nestled under the covers and began to close his eyes, his bed was large and empty, almost begging to be occupied by another person.   
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you"  
  
Mush stirred a bit. "I love you Mush" Spot whispered. At the moment, Mush woke up. He smiled at the memory of his dream, and sighed at the reality that it was only that, a dream.   
  
"And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"   
I love you too! "  
  
Spot sighed, "At least I have you in my dreams." He closed eyes and tried to doze off so he could be in dreamland.   
  
"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight   
Till tomorrow and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly"  
  
Mush turned in his bed and tried to get back to sleep, where he could be with Spot.   
  
"Dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room"  
  
"Good night, Mush" Spot whispered into the darkness.   
  
"I'll be dreaming of you tonight   
Endlessly"  
  
"Good night Spot" Mush said dreamily.  
  
"And I'll be holding you tight   
Dreaming...with you...tonight!" 


End file.
